The Beginning/Thanos vs Hulk
This is the opening to Pooh's adventures of Avengers: Infinity War. *'Asgardian PA:' This is the Asgardian refugee vessel Statesman. We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault - The engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range. We are 22 jump points out of Asgard. voice becomes more desperate and pleading Our crew is made up of Asgardian families, we have very few soldiers here. This is not a warcraft. I repeat, this is not a warcraft! the ship, Ebony Maw walks among the bodies of dead Asgardians. Heimdall, badly wounded, reaches out as if he would stop Maw as he passes, but lacks the strength. Maw steps over them with no mind as he speaks, as if they were scattered pieces of dirty clothing on a bedroom floor. *'Ebony Maw:' Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan.... You may think this is suffering... no. It is salvation. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile... Glaive stabs one of the lingering Asgardians for even in death, you have become Children of Thanos. stands with the Black Order. He watches Thanos, shrouded in darkness and light, a vague silhouette. *'Thanos:' [Looking out the large window we saw at the end of Thor: Ragnarok'']'' I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right... yet to fail, nonetheless. Thor by the neck of his breastplate. Thor struggles feebly. It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say... I AM. holds up his hand to reveal the Infinity Gauntlet, which already hosts the violet Power Stone. *'Thor:' being held by Thanos with one huge hand wrapping around his head; blood drools from his mouth You talk too much. *'Thanos:' Loki The Tesseract, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference. Black Order heft their weapons or smirks, as appropriate. *'Loki:' Oh, I do. Kill away! face expresses surprise briefly before presses the gauntlet to Thor's left temple. The Power Stone glows brightly. Thor screams hoarsely. *'Loki:' losing his cool demeanor almost immediately as Thor suffers, and breaks after only a few moments ALL RIGHT, STOP! *'Thor': We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard. [Loki glances at Thor like he knows something he doesn't. He lifts his right hand into the air and the Tesseract reveals itself.] *'Thor:' You really are the worst brother. *'Loki:' holding the Tesseract out to Thanos and advancing I assure you, brother... the sun will shine on us again. *'Thanos:' Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian. *'Loki:' Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another... we have a Hulk. looks to his right just as a green and very angry mass slams into him. Loki dives for Thor, pulling both of them out of the way as the Tesseract skitters across the floor, and the Hulk charges Thanos. The Hulk pummels Thanos, forcing him backwards and shoving him into the wall of the ship. Maw stops Cull Obsidian from interfering. *'Ebony Maw:' Let him have his fun. pries the Hulk's hands away; an expression of surprise and fear crosses his green face. After several hard blows, Thanos picks up the Hulk and slams him to the deck, defeated. Thor slams a metal bar across Thanos' back to no avail, is kicked across the deck by Thanos and is promptly bound in metal debris by Ebony Maw to keep him from interfering further. *'Heimdall:' Prays Allfathers… let the dark magic flow through me one last... time. summons the Bifrost, which carries the Hulk away; he meets Thor's eye. *'Thanos:' That was a mistake. borrows Corvus's glaive and stabs Heimdall through the heart, twisting the blade in the wound. *'Thor:' NO!!! Thanos kills Heimdall You're going to die for that! *'Ebony Maw:' Thor's mouth with his telekinesis Shh. *'Ebony Maw:' before Thanos, offering up the Tesseract My humble personage… bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones. The universe lies within your grasp. crushes the Tesseract, revealing the blue Space Stone. He blows some of the fractals away, fingering the Stone between his thumb and index, before placing it on the gauntlet, and is momentarily rocked by the surge of energy that pulses as the stone seats in its setting. *'Thanos:' There are two more Stones on Earth. Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan. *'Proxima Midnight': Kneeling Father, we will not fail you. *'Loki:' from behind the Black Order cheerfully If I might interject… if you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena. *'Thanos:' Unimpressed If you consider failure experience. *'Loki:' I consider experience, experience. Almighty Thanos, I... Loki... Prince of Asgard... significantly at Thor Odinson... the rightful King of Jotunheim... God of Mischief... do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity. squints and notices a dagger materialize in Loki's hand. Loki braces himself, thrusts upward with lightning speed and attempts to stab Thanos, but is frozen in place by the Space Stone's power before the point could strike home. *'Thanos:' "Undying." You should choose your words more carefully. twists the dagger out of Loki's hand with his right hand, then takes hold of Loki's neck with the gauntlet and lifts him to eye level. Loki struggles, kicking, as his throat is squeezed. He makes eye contact with Thor before he increases his force on Loki's neck. *'Loki:' up on fighting against Thanos You will... never be... a god. crushes Loki's neck, killing him. *'Thanos:' over and drops Loki's body in front of Thor. No resurrections this time. [Thanos raises the gauntlet, sends violet Power fire through the remains of the Statesman'', and uses the Space Stone to teleport away with the Black Order.]'' *'Thor:' No… Loki…. is released from his bonds. He crawls over to Loki's body -- which, unlike in The Dark World, has not returned to its Jotun form -- and lays his head down on Loki's chest, shedding tears for all that he has lost. The ship explodes. Bifrost continues its journey, bringing the Hulk across space to Earth. Sanctorum, New York City Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts, proceeds down the main steps of the Sanctum with Wong. *'Dr. Stephen Strange:' in casual American clothes. Seriously? You don't have any money? *'Wong:' as Wong is always dressed. Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual. *'Dr. Stephen Strange:' I'll tell the guys at the deli. Wryly Maybe they'll make you a metaphysical ham on rye. *'Wong:' Oh, wait, wait, wait, I think I have 200. *'Dr. Stephen Strange:' Dollars? *'Wong:' Rupees. *'Dr. Stephen Strange:' Which is? *'Wong:' Uh, buck and a half. *'Dr. Stephen Strange:' What do you want? *'Wong:' I wouldn't say no to a tuna melt. crash-lands through the Sanctum stairs. The Cloak of Levitation swirls around Strange's shoulders immediately. *'Bruce Banner:' Thanos is coming. He's coming... *'Dr. Stephen Strange:' a look with Wong, and now fully in his mage attire Who? Screen: Pooh's Adventures of ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Category:Transcripts